Motivation
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Fanta] Ce matin, Fanta boude. Et tout ceci ne plaît pas à Boubou qui décide d'essayer d'arranger la situation.


_Bonsoir :3 Après Bobbichou, passons à Fanta. Avec tout le bordel qu'il s'est passé récemment, je pense qu'il le mérite bien. Puis un peu de fluffy, ça fait du bien :D Et ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit sur Boubou, donc on va faire ça de son point de vue. Parce que Boubou il roxe. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent encore, Boubou c'est le chien de Fanfan ;) Bonne lecture à tous :3_

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta et Boubou sont leurs propres propriétés, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **MOTIVATION**

 _Journal pensé de Boubou, jour 427._

Ce matin, Papa boude. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Hier soir, quand je me suis endormi, il était tout content, en train de parler à sa boîte magique avec son Bob, et ce matin, ça n'allait plus. Il ne s'est pas levé à l'heure habituelle, il ne m'a pas donné à manger... Maman a laissé la porte de la chambre ouverte, du coup, je suis rentré. Il est cloîtré dans son lit, roulé en boule et même Maman n'arrive à pas à le raisonner. Du coup, je me suis donné une mission : lui redonner le sourire. D'habitude ça marche bien. Quand je fais pipi dans la maison, par exemple, il me dispute, je lui fais les yeux de cocker, et c'est gagné, il me fait plein de papouilles. Personne ne résiste à mes yeux de cocker... Personne sauf Maman. Mais c'est une longue histoire.

Je saute sur le lit, Papa ne se retourne même pas. Je suis sûr qu'il m'a entendu en plus. Il est temps de sortir le grand jeu. Je plaque mes oreilles en arrière, j'ouvre grand les yeux, et je lui donne un petit coup de patte, le tout accompagné d'un petit couinement. Il me gratifie d'un grognement, signe qu'il faut que je m'en aille, mais je tiens bon. Je met mes deux pattes sur son ventre, et recommence mon manège. Il bouge sa tête dans ma direction. Très bien, j'ai son attention. Je m'applatis sur son ventre, en relevant les yeux vers lui. Il tire un demi-sourire. Gagné.

Il se retourne et me fait signe de venir. Je me jette sur lui, et commence à lui mordiller la main alors qu'il commence à me câliner. Cependant, je le sens toujours tendu, ça ne me plaît pas. Il m'enferme dans ses bras musclés, je lui lèche le visage, pour l'encourager à sourire. Lui essaye de m'échapper, il est malin, et plus grand que moi aussi. C'est pas juste. Il me gratouille entre les oreilles, mon unique point faible. Ma patte s'agite doucement, automatiquement, dirigée par une volonté qui lui est propre.

"Ah Boubou... T'as bien de la chance de n'être qu'un petit chien. Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que ton papa a à subir ces derniers jours."

Et les voilà, les confessions. Il fait ça, et généralement, après, ça va mieux. Il a vraiment pas l'air bien, j'espère que ça ne concerne pas le Bob. Sinon je le retrouve et je lui croque les fesses. Il faut juste que je trouve un moyen de rentrer dans la boîte magique pour réussir à l'atteindre. Papa continue de me gratouiller entre les oreilles, distraitement. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le vague, comme s'il était absent.

"Ces Jean-Kévin ne comprennent pas que je suis une personne comme les autres, avec des sentiments. Ils ne comprennent pas que leurs paroles ont un impact."

Je me contente de poser ma grosse tête sur ses genoux, pour le soutenir. Je peux pas faire grand chose d'autre, il comprend pas ce que je dis. Drôle de bestioles, les humains. Nous on les comprend, mais dès qu'on essaye de communiquer, ils comprennent rien. Leur cerveau doit être d'une taille hilarante. Papa a arrêté de bouger, il fixe le vide désormais. J'essaye de lui pousser la main du bout du museau, il ne réagit pas. Soudain, il bouge sa jambe sans prévenir, je tombe sur le côté. Il se lève, me prends dans ses bras, m'embrasse sur la tête et court vers sa boîte magique. Je le suis, sans vraiment comprendre quelle mouche l'a soudainement piqué.

"On va leur apprendre, me dit-il avec un sourire qui m'effraie un peu. On va leur apprendre le respect. Et on va en faire un Let's Play. Le Let's Play du respect, ça sonne bien Boubou, non ?"

Je pose une de mes petites pattes sur sa jambe, en guise de soutien moral, il me tapote gentiment sur la tête puis met sa machine en marche. Le téléphone sonne. Ah. Je l'attendais celle là. Maman a du appelé son Bob pour qu'il réconforte Papa, elle le fait toujours. C'est trop tard pour ça, il a perdu sa place. Boubou gagne, Bob retourne au panier. Il ne me reste plus qu'à savourer ma victoire avec mon bol de croquettes du matin. Parce que c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim moi.

Papa a l'air d'aller mieux, il recommence à parler avec sa boîte magique à propos de respect et de poker, dieu seul sait ce que ça veut dire. Au moins, il va mieux, c'est déjà une petite victoire, pas vrai ? Je le laisse travailler pour gagner la cuisine, où Maman prépare le repas de ce midi. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, je réussirai à grapiller un bout de poulet. Ou mieux, le poulet tout entier.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce petit texte. Ca me tenait à coeur, parce que, je le rappelle, Fanfan est mon premier Youtubeur et que le voir triste ça me plait pas. Le respect ça s'apprend, et si vous êtes pas capable de le faire, la porte est grande ouverte. Du coup, si tu me lis Fanta, je t'aime de tout mon petit coeur de fangirl et j'espère te voir sur mon écran de PC pendant encore de très très très trèèèèèèèèèèès longues années ! Grosses bisouilles ! Et à bientôt pour la suite de Royaume en Perdition :3_


End file.
